This invention relates to a method of signaling on a downlink, information regarding scheduling resources allocated in uplink. Single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) uplink for Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) evolution is resource limited in the uplink from a terminal to a base station, unlike the 3<rd> generation partnership project (3GPP) wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) standard. Thus, to accommodate a large number of users in SC-FDMA, or any other communication system similarly resource limited in the uplink, there must be a capability of scheduling resources in time and frequency between users. The scheduling may be sensitive to the uplink channel conditions for each user and to achieve long term evolution (LTE) performance requirements, it is preferable for the scheduling to be based at the Node B with a fast update rate. Uplink resource allocations need to be signaled to the terminal in a downlink from the base station to the terminal, in addition to uplink (UL) hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) information. Different terminals can have different bandwidths and be located in different parts of the spectrum, and the location of a downlink spectrum for each terminal is not necessarily related to an uplink spectrum that is scheduled for each terminal Thus, it is not necessarily possible to locate all of the scheduling information in the same place in time and frequency. Furthermore, different numbers of terminals might be scheduled at different times according to their bandwidth requirements.